Answers
by Sandy Doe
Summary: Monica and Chandler are about to get married. And, she is confronted by a stalker. On her wedding day, she receives a bouquet with a card. she finds answers to her past, truth about the stalker...


Wedding bells. Happy glow all over. I'm getting married in a week. I am a radio jockey of a program on how to tame pets. Dumb huh? I don't think so. We air on peak hours and we get a really lot of calls, queries, thank you mails, feedback posts and whatnot. I am full of spleen on revolting mails and prank calls. And one such was made by Chandler and word by word the heat got on and as I was leaving the station that evening, there was this handsome guy watching me. Yeah, Chandler it was. Apologies, date nights, proposal, family meetings and here we are.

'I think it needs a little hemming here', I show my sleeve to the tailor. 'But, don't you think it will not get hold of your hand too tight', she says. 'No. Absolutely not.' You know my sartorial instincts never fail me. I am wearing my mom's wedding dress. She died of cancer when I was six. She was a single mom. My aunt brought me up. And I didn't really want to know who my father was. Afterall, I am not going on a quest to find my father and reunite with him as in the movies. I am happy the way things are. As I come out of the shop holding my beautiful wedding gown, I notice him again. Leaning over a post. Staring coldly at me.

I am aware of this man. How could I not be? He is following me for the past two weeks. I didn't say Chandler or anyone. He doesn't even come near me. All he does is stand somewhere in the radius around me and watch me move. That is also stalking, right? I quickly get a cab and leave the place.

I get home and have a nice warm bath when Chandler calls. We don't live together. I mean, we lived but we have decided to not have… U know what. Just leave it. He stays at his parents' for the past few weeks and we will be moving back here after marriage.

'Well well well are you ready to become ?'

'Of course, I am. We are getting married in two days. Have the nerves set in?'

'I am cool', I laugh.

'So, Monica! I wanted to ask you something'

'Yeah, sweetie'

'I haven't talked about this but since we are getting married in two days, I thought it is vital to ask. Who is giving you away?'

All my happy glow fades off.

' How could I not think of that? My mother is dead and I haven't even seen my father. I am practically an orphan, ain't I Chandler?'

'What? No! Listen, baby. I just wanted to know if you had anybody to give you away. Now that you didn't ask anyone, Joey will be happy to do that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Mon'

'It's okay. I hate that man. He is an example of how not a father should be. I'm that lucky by birth', I laugh sarcastically.

D-day. I'm getting ready and it is just a few minutes away to say 'I do'. As I am doing my hair, somebody knocks on my door. I secretly wish it is Chandler. I know everything about the bad luck involved when the bride and the groom see each other in the wedding dress. But, I could use him to relax before I become the focus of all eyes in the church!

I open the door and find a mailman. 'Delivery for Ms. Monica', he says.

'Yeah, I am Monica'

I sign the receipt and he hands me a bouquet of tulips. I lock the door behind me searching for the name of the sender. I find a card in the bouquet. I smell the flowers and open it.

_Hi Monica,_

_You are probably wondering who this is. I am a retired Marine who is just stalking you wherever you go. It is all this rush to see your face every waking day that makes me do this. I haven't seen such a beautiful young lady like you for a long time. You are just too far from me, Monica. I am pathetic to hide my feelings. You are now a far away dream of mine. _

_I wish my life melts. I wish I drop away from the face of earth. Thinking about you is a trouble. Forgetting to think about you is unspeakable trouble, Monica. _

_I wanted to buy you anything in the whole wide world. I wanted to take you places. I wanted to cook you breakfast. Now that you have Chandler… I also followed the activities of Chandler for a few days. I am content that you have chosen the perfect gentleman to live your life with, Monica. Go on. Get married happily. I am happy for you, Monica._

_I love you, my little girl._

_With lots of love, _

_Your dad._

I felt like a dead woman. Cold and numbness spread all over my body. There is a certain threshold level of stress, pain, anger, happiness your heart can hold. This letter has made my heart to reach its mentioned level.

I tried to bring his face in front of me. The thing is I have seen him with utter disgust. Like a worm. Now that I am trying to bring my father's face in front of me, my brain just fucks with me. I frantically run towards the window in a belief that he will definitely be standing across the street, leaning over a lamp post as he always did. I am wrong. He is nowhere.

He disappeared when I was a child. He appeared out of the blue. He runs away from me again. No words. Just one word, though. Why?

I don't want answers. I just want to see my father with love. Once and for all.

My happy glow returns back when I see Chandler. After we exchange rings and read out our vows, he mouths an 'I love you'. I return the same. I am married. And I have seen my father. What more could I ask for? No! I definitely don't want answers from my father. He is gone.

And as I start walking towards the hallway, I see him. There he is. In the last row. He has dressed himself for his daughter's marriage. He had a radiant smile. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to say Chandler that the man in the last row who is gleaming happily at me is my father.

I walk past him. My father. My hands brush with him. He mumbles 'Coffee house, Saturday, 10'oclock'. Why? What? I would be happy to sort things with my dad. I am gonna meet my father. I could definitely get answers for so many questions that has haunted me for so many years. I could ask him why did he put my mother and me to shame. I could demand him to give me an answer for his abandonment.

We were in Hawaii for our honeymoon. I told Chandler about everything. He listened patiently.

'So, honey, are you gonna meet him?'

'No! Definitely not. I am happy the way things are. Certain questions are best left unanswered' 


End file.
